Talk:Esperanto
Lowrider I've noticed that DT-boy seems adamant that the Esperanto is a lowrider. I'm well aware that it was apparently supposed to have hydraulics in GTA III, but it's apparent that the Yardie Lobo took its place, not to mention that the only lowrider in GTA Vice City was the Voodoo, and the lowriders in GTA San Andreas are the cars that can only be modified at Loco Low Co.. So, overall, DT-boy's claim that "The Esperanto is a lowrider (well, at least in the gta3 era)" doesn't realy have any merit, especially given the fact that the Esperanto isn't a lowrider at all in the GTA III era. One last thing, I know it can be given hydraulics at TransFender in GTA San Andreas, but so can the Blista Compact, Primo, and even the Walton - among other "normal cars", so that shouldn't be used an excuse to call it a lowrider either (nobody has used that excuse, but I'm just saying). - Hardrock182 14:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Have to agree. The game does not consider it a lowrider, hence it is not. Here's some damning evidence, even with hydraulics fitted, it cannot be entered into the Lowrider competition (yes I know I have two speedometers). There's also the fact that in transition from 3 to 4, cars have in general kept their class and shape. While of course there are exceptions, such as the Slamvan, the Esperanto in GTAIV is definitely NOT a lowrider, yet is still similar to the 3 design. There's also the fact that the Wikipedia article on the Cadillac Eldorado puts it as a "full-sized luxury coupe". While it may look like a lowrider, there is no mention at all of it being one... C-d-rom 15:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Location The Esperanto in san andreas is very hard to find i checked those locations on the page and i did found one once but yesterday i looked around them locations again and couldn't find one so i'm just wandering where did everybody else find an Esperanto and have you found one there again and i would like to know which is the best vehicle to be driving aorund when looking for the Esperanto --Master-newport 09:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) They're pretty common in East Los Santos and you can also find them in the countryside a lot.--Thescarydude 12:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) IV Has anyone considered the 84-87 Lincoln continental (the 4-door one without roman numerals) for this one? It seems to match up from most angles except the taillights & bootlid http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_148262-Lincoln-Continental-1984.html Vanderath 04:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I always wanted to discuss this because I knew there will be some doubt but I'm sure it is a Lincoln Continental Mark VII. The first thing are the sides, they accurately mimic a Mark VII ; pic one, pic two. But the Mark VII only existed as a 2 door and the Esperanto is a 4 door, that's why I provided a cheap MS Paint edit to show it is an extended Mark VII (emphasis on the rear pillar). If that didn't convince you, take a look at the front bumper, it features reflectors on the bottom like a Mark VII (albeit much smaller). If you didn't get this from my first observation: the back of the Esperanto, the trunk has a thin line running through the top that originates from the sides, the Mark VII also has the lines; the Esperanto's rear has different taillight and lacks the spare-wheel bulge, and it also has red reflectors under the bumper (maybe to mimic the front? The mark VII doesn't have them, who cares about those).--Thescarydude 12:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) GTA IV Esperanto Does anybody think that the Esperanto in GTA IV looks like a 1982 Cadillac Cimarron, to me it really does, because of the front the lights and grill and front look similar to the esperanto, although the esperanto has rectangular head lights under the two head lighst in front. Anybody, tell me your opinion... Thanks GTA:SA GUY (talk) 06:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) most GTA cars are a mix of up to 5 different cars in real life. for example, the zr 350, looks like a mazda rx7 at the front, but at the back it looks a little bit like a toyota supra. (i think the spoiler on the toyota supra makes a big difference to the comparason).GTA:SA GUY (talk) 06:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Leroy Brown I know that this is off topic, but did you ever notice this? In the song "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" the two vehicles that Leroy is mentioned having is "A Lincoln Continental, an Eldorado too". While the Esperanto has nothing to do with the song, and vice-versa, it's still an interesting coincidence that the two real-life cars are that primarily inspired the Esperanto are also the two featured in the song. Mortsnarg (talk) 07:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Technically the song says "He got a custom Continental, he got a Eldorado too...", but I digress. It's not much of a coincidence, really.The Cadillac Eldorado and Lincoln Continental were the most prestigious cars in America from 1960s to the 80's, and its not suprising that with their popularity and distinctive styling that they ended up influencing GTA's "70s luxury car". Patridam (talk) 00:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC)